


discord

by jeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, kind of written on a whim, superhero, you can guess what it’s based off of lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeon/pseuds/jeongyeon
Summary: Jeongyeon discovers on her fifteenth birthday, that the world doesn’t treat her as nicely as her parents had insisted it would. And if you had asked fourteen year old Jeongyeon what she wanted to be when she was older, she wasn’t expecting to be in charge of a billion-dollar enterprise a year later. At twenty-one, things have changed, including herself.Nayeon is appointed the youngest District Attorney in the city’s history, and the Minatozakis turf is suddenly invaded by a new player in town. In midst of it all, Jeongyeon realises the world was never meant to be just peaceful, just a cloak for the worst things to come.





	discord

**Author's Note:**

> \- chapters are short (i tend to delete a lot when i write large chapters? maybe they’ll get longer over time)  
> \- i will try update freqeuntly, im sorry if i dont :(  
> \- i wrote this out of the blue so please ignore any errors!  
> \- im @vocalistmina on twitter, come shout at me!
> 
> title also comes from the translations of one of my favourite keyaki songs, “fukyouwaon” which you definitely should give a listen. other than that? enjoy

**_THE CITY, 5:33PM._ **

**_YOO MANSION._ **

 

Jeongyeon was fifteen when the first article came out. It’s still tucked into one her precious drawers which she has a lock for, and the key’s tied round her neck at all times on her mother’s old necklace. It’s a gut-wrenching thing to read, and she’s always detested the way the reporters in the city worded things…

 

**_November 3rd, 2011._ **

 

**_YOO BILLIONAIRES MURDERED ON NIGHT OF CELEBRATION_ **

 

_After accompanying youngest daughter, Jeongyeon YOO, to acclaimed restaurants such as ‘Felipe’s’ and the newly opened theatre, ‘The Reel’, and after having declined numerous business trips and conferences to do so, parents of the young girl have been murdered on November 1st, the night of her birthday and the quite possibly, a birthday to never forget._

 

_The beloved billionaires died on Tuesday night in one of the city’s most protected areas. The YOO family were walking down an alleyway, to a supposed shortcut on their way home. At 11:54 pm, 20 minutes after the hospital had received the distress call, both parents were pronounced dead at the scene, along with Seungyeon GONG, Jeongyeon’s older sister, in a critical condition with trauma to the head. Jeongyeon was left unscathed._

 

_Post-mortem investigations ruled the gun to be custom-made, and therefore not of any known brand. However, police sources say that the bullet is ‘white’ and ‘exploded on impact’, leaving guts splattered over the alleyway. Miss YOO was found with a bullet through her head, and Mr YOO with a bullet through his chest._

 

_The Chief Inspector leading the case made this statement at a public hearing earlier this afternoon, “It’s truly a tragic time in this city’s history. However, we must focus on the things that make us stronger, this city must work together. We will do everything in our power to find the Yoo’s killers, and avenge them for all the charitable acts they have done for this city. We’re happy to inform you all that progress is being swiftly made, and to solidify the evidence we have now is one step closer to our goal. Thank you.”_

 

_Numerous detectives class it as a revenge plot, others class it as a ‘wrong place, wrong time’, and a majority blame the Anarchists that still reside within our city’s streets. The city is truly broken down by the murder of these two influential figures, and we expect more to be done within the upcoming weeks to provide the justice._

 

__\- Reporter Myoui, WEEKLY NEWS._ _

 

  


_“Beloved billionaires,”_ or _“guts splattered over the alleyway”_ —both of which reigned completely false. Jeongyeon knew her parents were loved, but they were a high target of the anarchist groups in the city that wanted their heads (that, or it was just a petty mugging, which Jeongyeon refuses to believe). Plus, Jeongyeon was there during the attack. They both got shot, that was _it_. The newspapers just like to have more drama than intended.

 

Seungyeon and Seyeon; the ones that taught Jeongyeon everything they knew. Seyeon left the family enterprise when the Minatozaki syndicate threatened her life when Jeongyeon was five, ultimately, they forced her to leave town for the supposed murder of one of their own. The police force had completely erased any files of Seungyeon’s exile and evidence; per the Minatozaki family’s request which was a whole load of money going full speed towards the Commissioner's office. Jeongyeon’s sure she’s innocent, but she knows seeing her anytime soon is far from possible.

 

Then, there’s Seungyeon. She’s twenty five, works for a law firm, but also works alongside Jeongyeon to get her prepared for the whole ‘heir of Yoo Enterprises’ sort of thing. She sure, was three years older than Jeongyeon, but she wasn’t exactly experienced in running a billionaire dollar business, nor was she interested, so she passed it onto Jeongyeon the day after her parents’ murder.

 

(Jeongyeon was, to dampen it, extremely enthusiastic to take over. There was a spark that went out in her, and immediately ignited again. You wouldn’t think a fifteen year old would vow to find their parents’ murderer even if it meant giving up their own childhood, but Jeongyeon’s far from niche, and she wasn’t exactly going to sit around doing Algebra for homework.)

 

**_Six months after the funeral._ **

 

Jeongyeon grabs her assailant in a headlock, thrusting a leg behind her, and throws her to the ground. It was never easy to get - practically - a lump of meat stacked to around a little shorter than her own height, on the ground, panting. (Thanks to experience, it’s easier, but she’s learnt that the hard way.) She offers a hand, fixing the stray strand of hair intruding her vision, “You still think  I can’t fight, sis?”

 

“Oh, I’m hardly doubting your skill,” Seungyeon brushes herself off, a tint of disappointment in her tone, “But… I still think… you’re…” Seungyeon takes lurching steps forward with each word, adjusting her shirt cuffs. On the sixth, she swung, her leg finding Jeongyeon’s ankle: “...underprepared.”

 

The blow was hardly packed with any fascinatingly powerful kick, yet it sure felt like it. Jeongyeon didn’t fall—she made absolutely sure she _did not fall_ —but it was a lot closer than she’d have liked. She struggles to balance, but keeps her centre tight, and removed any possibility of her looking like a fool on the floor, (but created more opportunities for Seungyeon to revel in the fact that she _almost_ did. She never wins.)

 

If anything, her image with her own sister mattered more than any training she’d had with anyone else. She admired her sister, and would do anything for her. It was times like these however, she wished formalities didn’t matter at all. Whack a vase over her sister’s head maybe, that—or she was just _really_ competitive.

 

(Though her parents have taught her better than to be jealous, and she takes it to heart.)

 

“Underprepared my ass,” Jeongyeon bites, returning to her desk with heavy, tantrum-esque stomps, and Seungyeon drowns the urge for her right palm to have nice introduction to Jeongyeon’s left temple. “I fight better than any other clown on the streets.”

 

“Even Momo?” Seungyeon suggests, crossing her arms in mock-disbelief. She dabs a small cut on her forehead with a tissue, which makes Jeongyeon, surprisingly, wince less than the mention of Momo’s name.

 

Jeongyeon corrects herself, rolling her eyes secretly before Seungyeon _really does_ knock the side of her head half to death. “I fight better than _most_ of the clowns on the streets.”

 

“Ha, ha, hilarious. I’ll tell Momo you called her a clown.”

 

Jeongyeon pins Seungyeon down with a glare the moment she mentions tattling anything to Momo (who, she admits, is extremely friendly with yet also in the same way, extremely afraid of). Seungyeon’s smile tunes upwards as if she’d just accomplished the most prestigious thing in the world—toying with her sister.

 

She’s not sure what Seungyeon finds so amusing about it anyway, but go figure, Jeongyeon would probably play it off and say to Momo: _‘clowns are adorable’_ and Momo’d pour her heart out for such a compliment. Then again, Jeongyeon suffering has always been something that tickled Seungyeon’s fancy, and when she needed some quality family entertainment, what better than to use your own beloved sister.

 

Jeongyeon feels the need to play along, even when her hands are involuntarily getting sweaty and disgusting from the nervousness. Jeongyeon reaches from under the desk slowly, eventually revealing Seungyeon’s prized possession. “And I, _sister_ , will return the Tiffany’s bag you haven’t got an email for returning yet, which I believe will soon come in due course, along with a fine—”

 

“—I get it, you little goblin,” Seungyeon snatches the bag off her desk, straightening herself out with the little dominance she has left in the conversation. Jeongyeon’s always been sly, and easy to catch Seungyeon out, but at times like these, it seemed as if there’s was more to it, like it was her calling to flip everything back in her favour.

 

But Seungyeon’s smarter. She has her ways. “You’re hauling your Dobby-esque physique to school tomorrow,” Seungyeon approaches, stiffening Jeongyeon’s posture from a folded beach chair to a wooden ruler, “and if not, and _I sincerely hope not_ , you’ll find a desk full of extra tutoring to keep you peak with your grades.”

 

Seungyeon almost leaves, rattling the coat hanger when she yanks it off the hook. “Oh and, your grades are falling fast. Faster than I can say _‘screwed’_.”

 

Jeongyeon shakes her head. (Sisterly-love. Let’s call it that.)

 

Before Jeongyeon can sit down and return to doing her ‘CEO’ duties (which is really just swivelling around in a chair and hoping it looks like hard work), Seungyeon is stopped in her tracks before she can open the door herself.

 

A tall figure, around the same height. She had the same eyes, same hair and a meek smile that soon faded when she met eyes with Jeongyeon. She squinted for a second, letting her vision complete the realisation. It never really _did_ come to Jeongyeon at the moment on who it was, but it certainly did when she spoke.

 

“We need to talk. Family— to family.”

  
  



End file.
